


Narcisos para Draco

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harco, Horror, M/M, Romance, Slash, Terror, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: (En un mundo donde Draco Malfoy nunca existió) Harry Potter está trastornado después de la Segunda Guerra. Siguiendo una terapia muggle, comienza a pintar, pero el hermoso muchacho que está tomando vida a partir del lienzo, no es lo que parece, y uno a uno, comienzan a sucederle cosas extrañas a los más allegados al perturbado héroe.





	Narcisos para Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias de gore.

__

"— _Dicen que nunca lo ves venir…_

— _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

— _Dicen que llega a ti a través de un_ _ **sueño**_ _"_

Harry está sentado con la cabeza agachada. Tiene las rodillas juntas, las manos en el regazo, y aunque parece que observa el movimiento nervioso con que juguetean sus pulgares, en realidad, él _no está_ ahí, como no lo ha estado desde el final de la guerra.

Ron le pasa una mano frente a la cara, chasquea lo dedos, y lo llama en voz baja y luego a gritos; no obtiene ni una mísera ojeada. Ginny es menos delicada y lo zarandea, después de sujetarlo por los hombros. El salvador del mundo mágico echa la cabeza hacia atrás y queda en una posición extraña e incómoda, con el cuello doblado y los ojos sin vida puestos en ellos.  
Hermione busca una silla, la pone frente a la de él, y le sujeta las manos, frenando el tic de los dedos, cuando le habla de la idea que tiene: un tratamiento muggle para superar los traumas, un desahogo de emociones difíciles de manejar.

Harry, por supuesto, no le presta atención. Sus oídos sólo escuchan los gritos de los torturados y la risa aguda de Voldemort, sus ojos sólo encuentran cadáveres con miembros despegados del cuerpo y rastros de magia oscura en el aire. Y sus manos, _oh, Merlín_ , sus manos, que ya no pueden sujetar una varita sin temblar, arden cuando piensa en tocar algo más que la sangre y los escombros de Hogwarts.

Su amiga insiste. Le toma seis días hacer que él oiga algo de lo que dice, dos semanas para que se mueva, una más para que responda. Ninguno está seguro de cuánto ha pasado cuando Harry está en el piso de un cuarto aislado, en posición de indio, delante de un caballete y un lienzo en blanco.

Tiene paletas de colores, el lugar está inundado del aroma a resina, mezcla de acrílicos y toques de óleo y pegamento. El pincel es de madera, más delgado que cualquier varita.

Él lo deja caer. Se dobla sobre sí mismo, se abraza y llora sin lágrimas.

_No vuelve por un mes._

Cuando regresa, es porque Hermione lo guio de los hombros, en uno de esos momentos en que caminaba por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place arrastrando los pies y sin ver por dónde iba. Harry se encuentra solo de nuevo y se dedica a observar el lienzo por horas.

_No sabe qué hacer._

La siguiente vez, Harry cree que debe usar un lápiz antes que el pincel, porque una pluma no hará el trabajo adecuado. _Él no entiende_.

Se tumba en el piso, flexiona las piernas contra el pecho, y se duerme.

Sueña con caminos de huesos y entrañas, y al final, hay una figura de un muchacho que está esperándolo.

Y por primera vez en un año, cuando se despierta, Harry Potter tiene los ojos por completo abiertos y se mueve con la velocidad que solía tener al jugar Quidditch. Se pone de rodillas, toquetea el lienzo con las yemas de los dedos, habla consigo entre susurros, y cuando estira la mano a la mesa de instrumentos, toma la varita, en lugar del pincel.

Él extrae la imagen del muchacho de su sueño y la pega en la tela, como lo haría con el recuerdo para un Pensadero.

_Y es hermoso._

Y también es la primera vez en un año que Harry _sí_ ve lo que tiene al frente.

"— _Dicen que es difícil darse cuenta…_

— _¿Por qué no te darías cuenta?_

— _Dicen que su actitud no lo demuestra, que_ _ **nunca**_ _lo sospecharías"_

De pronto, Hermione Granger se da cuenta de que cometió un error, porque ha pasado una semana desde que Harry no sale de ese cuarto aislado que tomó por estudio. Los elfos domésticos le llevan comida para dos y retiran bandejas vacías, y entran y regresan con ropa. Ninguno tiene permitido decirle qué pasa dentro.

La puerta tiene un encantamiento de cerradura que ella nunca había visto y no sabe deshacer.

Hermione no sabe qué hacer cuando él sale y ve que está sonriendo, de una forma tan resplandeciente como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Sirius.

* * *

Harry pasa las noches delante del lienzo, varita enlistada. No la necesita, porque su magia se despliega alrededor en ondas de poder que condensan el aire, y como si tuviese manos extra, las paletas de acrílico levitan, los pinceles recogen la pintura y se mueven sobre la tela.

El muchacho toma forma. Posee cabello rubio platinado y piel pálida, los ojos aun no tienen un tono definido, y él quiere ponerle pecas diminutas en la nariz, pero no está seguro de cómo quedará, _o si le gustará._

Lo tiene un poco más alterado de lo que le gustaría admitir, porque cada vez que le pone color, este no tarda en ser consumido por el lienzo, y deja al muchacho sin color de nuevo.

Cuando está por amanecer, Harry se detiene y espera, tan ansioso que golpetea el suelo con los dedos.

El lienzo emite un ruido de desgarre, el centro se hunde y luego se expande con un bulto. La pieza de más se estira, _estira, estira, estira_ , y se está despegando; hay una cabeza que comienza a tener forma, brazos que se separan de un cuerpo delgado, las piernas que se quedan atoradas y tardan en ir más allá del marco.

El muchacho con que sueña cae al suelo. Está sentado, desnudo, pero las facciones son las mismas, aunque la mirada que le dedicó al verlo, sea más de terror que de curiosidad.

Harry sólo puede sonreír.

—¿Qué soy? —Lo escucha decir, la voz le tiembla. Todo él lo hace, de hecho, y Harry quiere inclinarse y abrazarlo para que se calme.

—Eres Draco —Responde, mitad risa, mitad suspiro. No puede dejar de observarlo—, como la constelación.

El muchacho asiente despacio y se arrastra por el piso para alcanzarlo. Harry descubre que no sabe caminar.

A la mañana siguiente _(lo que él cree que es la mañana siguiente, al menos),_ no sabe cómo responder a las preguntas de Hermione y no le importa tampoco.

* * *

Es la tercera noche cuando Harry se da cuenta de lo que le falta.

Draco, _su_ Draco, está sentado en el piso, con las rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho. Una manta roja y dorada lo envuelve, cubre la pijama de seda blanca que le encargó a un sastre con sus medidas, y sostiene una taza humeante con ambas manos.

Lo atrapa mirándolo y sonríe. Es un gesto débil, tímido, pero es la primera sonrisa que le ve y Harry quiere gritar de alegría, y por un rato, la Segunda Guerra ni siquiera ocurrió.

Es hermoso y triste, y le falta _color,_ pero aun no consigue que los tonos se queden pegados al lienzo y no sabe por qué.

Al día siguiente, Harry Potter sale por primera vez en un año de Grimmauld Place. Va directo a Hogwarts e ignora las miradas sorprendidas cuando llega al invernadero. La profesora Sprout está más que encantada de dejarle revisar todo tipo de plantas, mágicas y comunes.

_Harry se fija en los narcisos._

* * *

Es la cuarta noche, y Harry divide los narcisos que recogió en dos grupos. El primero, más grande, lo tritura a mano con mortero, hasta que tiene una masa espesa, que diluye con resina y movimientos de varita para completar el trabajo. Quiere preservar el color, tal cual lo encontró.

Cuando está listo, lo mezcla con una cantidad exacta de acrílico amarillo, no más que lo necesario para darle una variación al tono, destellos de oro en medio de la pureza sin color.

Harry le cubre el cabello a Draco y espera a que se seque y este brote de la pintura. El tono no es absorbido por el lienzo.  
Cuando lo recibe, Draco se toca el cabello, lo que le deja los dedos húmedos por pintura, y se ríe. _Y bendito Merlín,_ Harry decide que esa risa vale todo el esfuerzo del mundo, y que el color pálido también se ve bien en la piel de este.

Draco se sienta a su lado, en el piso, y Harry le cuenta de su vida, mientras entrelaza los narcisos restantes en los mechones, ahora secos, del cabello rubio. Le encanta la manera en que cambian de color con la luz adecuada.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana.

Una semana en la que Harry ha estado todo el día en el invernadero de Hogwarts, y ha recogido ejemplares de rosas rojas y rosadas, más narcisos, y cualquier raíz que haya podido encontrar.

Una semana en la que no duerme en las noches, porque las dedica por completo a Draco, a hablarle, a enseñarle a usar su propia voz, y a quedarse embelesado por la manera en que parece resplandecer por sí mismo. Le encanta, _le encanta, le encanta_ , y no ha vuelto a tener pesadillas, _o si las tiene_ , no las ve como tal, porque el muchacho rubio está entre los cadáveres y abre sus brazos para recibirlo.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes y Harry tiene conflictos. El blanco es demasiado blanco, el rosa no es el color apropiado para su piel, el amarillo está fuera de discusión. No sabe qué otro color darle a Draco, y este se encoge de hombros y le dice que no le importa si lo deja prácticamente sin color.

_Harry se niega._

Es en la breve visita de los Weasley, cuando Ginny le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dice lo feliz que está porque se empieza a recuperar, que descubre qué le hace falta.

 _Naranja_. Naranja, combinado al rosa y con la cantidad exacta de blanco, para que sea pálido, pero pueda tener tintes. Que se pueda ruborizar, por ejemplo.

 _Naranja_. Naranja, como los mechones de cabello de Ginny cuando la luz les da de lleno.

 _Naranja_. Naranja, como los mechones que, además, le cortó con un hechizo no verbal y envió al estudio con un elfo doméstico.

Ginny no tenía por qué saberlo, tenía más que suficiente pelo y color en la piel. Y si se enteraba, le diría la verdad, _que era por un bien mayor._

Harry se pasó la noche completa transformando sus ingredientes en el tono que buscaba. La madrugada lo atrapó a mitad de experimento; encorvado, manchado de pintura, con más de diez colores recién creados en la paleta y flores y cabello flotando, listos para ser utilizados en cuanto hiciese un gesto.

Draco se sentó junto a él, le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, y Harry le prometió que sería aún más hermoso cuando hubiese terminado.

_Lo fue._

* * *

Dos meses y Draco aún no tiene un color de ojos. Probó con el verde de las hojas perennes recién florecidas; ambos decidieron que no. Usó el marrón cálido y claro de las raíces de mandrágora; no era lo suficientemente maravilloso.

—Quiero ojos azules, Harry —Susurró Draco una madrugada, con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del héroe, el pecho pegado a su espalda, la mitad del peso apoyado en este. El aliento le rozó la oreja, y si existía algo mejor en el universo, Harry aun no lo conocía—. Por favor, ponme ojos azules, y seré bonito.

—Ya eres bonito, Draco —Se rio.

Pero el día después, en otra visita Weasley, Harry estaba inclinado hacia su mejor amigo, buscando identificar el tono exacto de azul de los ojos de Ron, que se removió bajo el escrutinio y le preguntó dos veces qué le pasaba, sin obtener respuesta.

"— _Dicen que ese es el problema, ¿sabes?_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Dicen que, una vez que lo tienes, sólo lo vas a querer_ _ **complacer**_ _."_

A Harry no le gustaba la clase de pensamientos que empezaba a tener, pero Draco insistía en que tendrían que probar el azul antes del dorado de los galeones o el gris de la plata, que eran las opciones que le dio a cambio. Y Merlín sabía lo mucho, mucho, _mucho_ , que quería sacarle una sonrisa por complacerlo.

Entonces Harry Potter estaba en el comedor de la Madriguera. Sostenía una cuchara con una mano, la varita con la otra.  
Y no podía despegar los ojos de la cara de Ron.

Si había un tono de azul que pudiese quedarle, era ese. No sabía por qué, no sabía de dónde provenía esa seguridad, ni la razón de que olvidase que fue hasta allí a ver cómo seguía Ginny, que se enfermó recientemente.

Harry sólo sabía que, si no soltaba esa cuchara, le sacaría los ojos de la forma más vulgar posible para examinar el iris y conseguir el color apropiado. Y cuando lo pensó, se Apareció de vuelta en el estudio, horrorizado y sin una aparente razón para huir.

Esa madrugada, se abrió un hueco entre las piernas de Draco, mientras este leía _Hogwarts: una historia,_ porque quería saber más del pasado de Harry, lo rodeó con los brazos, y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Y cuando, una semana más tarde, se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo, no era consciente de sí mismo. Podía ver, de forma vaga y lejana, como en los sueños que resultaban ser visiones de Voldemort, el movimiento de su muñeca al lanzarle un hechizo de atadura, las manos que le acunaban el rostro, el momento en que la cara de Ron pasó de la diversión a la confusión, y luego a la preocupación, y después a la histeria.

Veía esos ojos azules y se decía que Draco los quería, y si Draco los quería, él se los daría, porque, _¿qué podía ser más importante que eso?_

Recordaba el tacto helado de Draco, y la sensación de flotar en una nube de agradable calidez, cuando se acurrucó en su pecho, y dejaba de importarle tener las manos húmedas y el cuerpo que se retorcía debajo de él, al tiempo que presionaba el pulgar en la cuenca del ojo de su mejor amigo, movía el globo ocular, y del otro lado, introducía la varita para ayudarse a sacarlo.

Hubo gritos, maldiciones y súplicas que no llegaron a ninguna parte, porque Harry sólo escuchaba la voz de Draco, diciéndole que quería probar los ojos azules y ser bonito. Hubo sacudidas, despliegues de magia y patadas en vano, que detuvo con más encantamientos de atadura, pero si hubiese hecho un _petrificus_ o un _desmaius_ , Ron no habría sollozado, y el llanto no habría hecho más fácil deslizar el globo ocular fuera de su sitio.

Harry estaba cubierto de líquidos extraños, sostenía los ojos en una mano y la varita en la otra, y observaba el cuerpo de Ron, tembloroso, y con un rostro de cuencas vacías que goteaban, cuando sonrió.

Sonrió porque sabía que haría feliz a Draco, y de nuevo, _¿qué podía ser más importante que eso?_

— _Obliviate_ —Susurró. Nunca un hechizo le resultó tan agradable de realizar, a excepción, tal vez, de algún _patronus_.

Harry se Apareció en el estudio y machacó los globos oculares para hacer una masa pegajosa que combinar con resina, las iris las cortó por separado para usarlas como base del color, las pupilas las colocó tal cual, la magia lo ayudó a preservar el tono exacto, porque aún no era bueno para crearlos por sí mismo.

Cuando Draco salió del lienzo, parpadeó varias veces, se llevó las manos al rostro para tallarse los párpados, y comenzó a reír.

—Son azules, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se ven, Harry? ¿Soy bonito? ¿Me veo bonito? —Preguntaba con una sonrisa. Pero antes de que él pudiese decirle que estaba empezando a creer que el azul no era para él, los brazos de Draco le rodearon el cuello, y lo tenía pegado, y era imposible formular pensamientos coherentes si estaba de ese modo.

Harry no salió del estudio en tres días. La segunda noche, una sensación de hundimiento le lastimó el pecho, pero Draco estaba ahí para apretarlo y susurrar palabras dulces contra su cabello, y fue la primera vez que recibió un beso de Draco, aunque fuese en la frente. _Y de nuevo,_ ¿qué podía importar más que eso?

* * *

Harry consoló a Hermione cuando se animó a volver al mundo exterior y escuchó que Ron estaba en San Mungo. La situación le pareció tan distante, tan ajena, como si ni siquiera lo conociese, que tuvo que forzar una actuación preocupada cuando ella lo miró durante un rato con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

A los tres meses, Draco quiso volver a probar los ojos verdes y Harry hizo una visita fugaz y poco amistosa a Theodore Nott. No le gustaron, pero Harry obtuvo un beso en la mejilla, de todos modos.

Las siguientes pruebas de ojos castaños, fueron de Blaise Zabini, y los amarillos, de la profesora Hooch. Ninguno era perfecto, aunque el siguiente agradecimiento fue en la comisura de los labios, y Harry se derritió entre los brazos de Draco.

Y a los seis meses, se topó con un hombre llamado Lucius Malfoy, en el Ministerio, y Harry _entendió_ por qué los colores no eran ideales y cuál tenía que buscar para Draco.

Esa noche, hizo una nueva paleta de colores, en la que incluyó los globos oculares del sangrepura, y le dijo a Draco que, a partir de ese momento, era un Malfoy. La noticia de Lucius, hallado sin ojos en los jardines de su Mansión, fue primera plana en El Profeta; especularon que fue un ataque de los pavos albinos, pero nadie podía ser tan tonto, y el diario ya contaba con una lista de las víctimas del criminal que llevaba semanas quitándoles los ojos a algunos magos, que parecían no tener relación entre sí.

_Harry, por su parte, había dejado de leer el periódico después de la guerra._

* * *

Harry sostenía una bufanda de los colores de Hufflepuff cuando entró al estudio, a los diez meses desde la primera madrugada fuera del lienzo. Draco, tras leer lo suficiente sobre Hogwarts, decidió informarle que estaba convencido de que habría quedado en la Casa de Slytherin, pero él no lo creía; estaba seguro de que su dulce muchacho sería un buen tejón, e iba a mostrárselo, poniéndole la bufanda y diciéndole lo lindo que se veía con ella.

Se olvidó de los planes para hacerlo cambiar de idea apenas puso un pie en el lugar.

El lienzo estaba caído, de cara al suelo, y Draco estaba tumbado debajo, retorciéndose y con las manos en el rostro. Harry corrió hacia él; no sintió el dolor de dejarse caer de rodillas a un lado, ni le habría importado.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? —Lloriqueó, y al ver que no cedía ante su voz, le sujetó las manos y se las quitó de la cara. Y se quedó sin aliento al verlo.

Draco aún tenía los ojos plateados, pero los pómulos y la nariz estaban teñidos del tono naranja del cabello de Ginny a la luz del sol, y la distorsión crecía, al igual que una mancha sobre sus delicadas facciones. Las raíces del pelo rubio perdían el color, además, y Draco sollozaba y decía que no lo mirara porque ya no sería bonito.

Harry lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que les dolió a ambos y lo arrulló el resto de la noche, hasta que pudo hacerlo regresar al cuadro, con la promesa de que arreglaría eso.

Le dio vueltas en la cabeza a lo ocurrido durante todo el día. No se dio cuenta de que Hermione llegó y se fue de Grimmauld Place con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Harry había leído sobre ingredientes orgánicos y el período de descomposición de las plantas, incluso en el mejor de los casos y con ayuda de la magia, y _entendió_.

El problema era que usó flores. El cabello de Ginny y los ojos de Lucius aún no mostraban complicaciones, pero si pudo sacar algo de la investigación de toda la tarde, podía estar seguro de que no tardarían en presentárselos.

Y él tenía que hacer que Draco estuviese feliz y se sintiese bonito.

Esa noche, Harry no tenía la solución, pero le hizo un par de promesas que le ganaron un beso casto en los labios. Una sacudida y un sentimiento que ni siquiera sabía que vivía en él, le recordaron que, _de nuevo_ , ¿qué podía ser más importante que eso?

* * *

Harry comenzó a visitar a la enferma Ginny los fines de semana. Primero, cortaba mechones al azar, de los que quedaban escondidos en la melena rojiza-anaranjada, para preservarlos con magia hasta que encontrase alguien más a quien quitarle un tono idéntico. Después, se dio cuenta de que la fiebre -o lo que fuese que tuviese, porque su mente se apagaba ante las charlas de los Weasley desde hace semanas-, la hacía delirar, y experimentó pellizcarle las manos y brazos, y llegó a hacerle un corte en la palma, sin que hiciese más que gimotear.

Entonces, cuando le aplicó una versión reducida y no-mortal del _sectumsempra_ , y se llevó un trozo de piel goteando sangre, los Weasley dieron por hecho que Ginny acababa de enloquecer.

Harry tuvo nuevos tonos para agregar a su paleta y mantener a Draco colorido y feliz con su piel, consiguió besos y poco más, y dedicó una tarde en la Madriguera, a consolar a la familia con la misma expresión estoica que volvió a ganarle una mirada larga de Hermione.

"— _Dicen que lo peor se lo llevan los otros, no quien los trae._

— _¿Te refieres a…?_

— _Dicen que es por_ _ **cómo**_ _lo ven."_

Cuando estuvo convencido de que el mercurio líquido sería más duradero para las iris de Draco, que tenía mezcla de sobra para meses de piel pálida con posibles rubores, y que podía olvidarse de cualquier cosa cuando tenía las manos de este enredadas en el cabello y su lengua le exploraba la boca, ocurrió lo único que era inevitable.

Él necesitaba encontrar con qué mantener el rubio platinado del cabello. Los galeones eran demasiado dorados, las plumas muy feas y blancas, y al año y dos meses, Harry no encontraba nada con que reemplazarlos.

Y a pesar de eso, estaba tan concentrado en deslizar las manos un poco más allá de la espalda baja de su acompañante, que cuando alguien superó los hechizos de bloqueo de la puerta, sólo el jadeo de sorpresa que emitió, pudo llamarle la atención.

Bueno, más o menos. El ruido fue distante, _y de nuevo_ , ¿qué importaba más que eso? Así que él siguió, y ambos fueron un enredo de brazos y piernas en el suelo, antes de que tuvo que esperarse con un gruñido por un agudo grito de "¡Harry!".

—¿Qué? —Soltó, con voz queda. Estaba trepado sobre Draco, este comenzó a besarle la mandíbula, ajeno a la mirada de Hermione y su nariz arrugada con desagrado, desde el umbral de la puerta. Y Harry la _odió_ por verlo así—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué molestas? Habla, Mione, no tengo toda la noche.

Hermione se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al pecho. Volvió a fijarse en Draco un momento, que a esas alturas, le colaba las manos por debajo de la camiseta y lo desconcentraba de la rabia en que pretendía enfocarse, y sofocó un gemido lastimero sin mucho éxito.

—Ha...Harry...—Lloriqueó con el ceño fruncido. Un dedo tembloroso apuntó al muchacho—, ¿qué...qué es...qué es _e-eso_?  
¿Eso?

_¡¿Eso?!_

—¡Es Draco! —Casi rugió. Se enderezó, lo que lo dejó sentado a horcajadas sobre él, y pudo sentir la sangre burbujearle por el enojo, cuando Draco notó que algo andaba mal, movió la cabeza para verla, le sonrió y tuvo que callarse el saludo porque ella gritó y se estremeció, y sin esperar una palabra de su parte, echó a correr lejos.

Cuando bajó la mirada, Draco tenía lágrimas en los ojos y un puchero.

—¿A...así de mal me...m-me veo...?

Harry lo abrazó, lo negó, lo llenó de cumplidos, y tras un rato, cuando se aseguró de que _su_ muchacho ya no llorase, continuó con lo anterior, justo donde lo habían dejado.

* * *

Hermione estaba delante de la puerta del "estudio", y no sabía qué era más fuerte: las náuseas con antelación por lo que sabía que esperaba dentro, o el remordimiento por haber sido ella quien le dio la idea a Harry en primer lugar, pero estaba tan agotado, tan vacío, ¿quién podía culparla por intentar?

Tragó para bajar el ácido que le subía por la garganta, lamentó que Harry no hubiese decidido ponerle encantamientos extra a la puerta, que pudiesen entretenerla y postergar el encuentro, y abrió.

* * *

Era la noche siguiente a su descubrimiento. Se pasó el día en San Mungo, junto a un Ron histérico y con horribles cuencas vacías en lugar de ojos, y acompañada de libros, y estaba preparada para _casi_ todo.

No para lo que vio.

Hermione tuvo que obligar al ácido a descender de nuevo. Fue más difícil esa vez.

Harry estaba en una silla en medio del estudio, con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y fluidos peores, a los que atribuyó el olor putrefacto que la recibió al dar un paso dentro, y lo rodeaban manchas pegajosas en el suelo, de combinaciones que ella prefirió no conocer.

Los ojos agitados y enloquecidos de su mejor amigo se fijaron en ella. Notó que llevaba una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita, pero no la sacó; 'eso' la detuvo. Hermione se forzó a no mirarlo como la cosa horrenda que era, y se estremeció contra su voluntad. Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, y el aire, por alguna razón, no parecía suficiente, ni por mucho que inhalase.

—No, Harry, no la lastimes, no ha hecho nada —Decía en tono suave.

—Te _miró_ mal.

Una risita.

—No todos me pueden mirar como tú.

—Ni quiero que lo hagan —Hubo un resoplido, seguido de un sonido húmedo, y Hermione agradeció tener los ojos puestos en el piso—. ¿Qué quieres, Draco? ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

Hermione contuvo un lloriqueo con dificultad. Aquel no era Harry, _no_ podía serlo. Harry, el Harry Potter que ella conocía, no le habló en ese tono suplicante ni al propio Lord Voldemort.

—Quiero que me la _regales_ —Lo escuchó susurrar—, como me regalaste los narcisos y las otras cosas, Harry, ¿puedes? _Regálamela_ para ser bonito, para hacerme feliz. Y sólo imagina qué te daré a cambio.

La bruja volvió a estremecerse ante el segundo sonido húmedo. Se obligó a respirar profundo y no obedecer el impulso de doblarse y vomitar.

—¿Seguro que la quieres? Ella no es bonita como tú, no veo que tenga algo que te pueda dar...

—Claro que lo tiene, Harry, mira bien —La 'cosa' se rio, Hermione tembló—. Mira la piel suave, podríamos probar darme un poco más de color. Podrías amarrarla, mantenerla viva para mí, _para nosotros_ , así le puedes quitar pedazo a pedazo y dejarlo crecer después. Podríamos oírla gritar y pedir ayuda, y arrancárselo a bocados; piénsalo, sólo es sangre y carne, sabrá igual que cuando me muerdes muy fuerte, Harry, ¿no quieres? ¿No me la vas a _regalar_?

—Pero, Draco...—La réplica se calló con una repetición del _ruidito_ húmedo, sumado a un jadeo y una risa suave.

—Mira sus ojos, Harry, y el color de su cabello, mira qué lindo. Querías pecas, ¿recuerdas? Ese color se vería bien como pequeños puntitos en mi nariz, y en _otras_ partes, y te dejaría besarlas todas mientras las cuentas. Podemos cortarle el pelo, Harry, y en vez de quitarle los ojos con la varita y los dedos, porque sé que debe ser mucho trabajo y no quiero que le pase nada a tus manos, podríamos sólo quitarle el iris. Déjale el resto, ¿ _qué importa_? —Volvió a reír—. O, si te molesta, si _nos_ molesta, podríamos sólo quemarla a fuego lento. Recogeríamos las cenizas para hacer un color negro, ¿te dije que quiero pupilas nuevas? Y si la abres antes de quemarla, podemos tomar sus intestinos, tienen un color tan extraño, ¿no los has visto, Harry? Me gustaría tener uno, quiero ver si son tan suaves como parecen. ¿No has pensado en hacer un color como ese? No es blanco, no es rosa, ¿qué color es, Harry? ¿Por qué no averiguarlo? ¿Por qué no creamos colores con los _regalos_ que me das y tanto amo?

No hubo respuesta. Hermione se armó de coraje y levantó la mirada despacio.

Vio los pies primero. La 'cosa' andaba descalza, tenía pies pálidos, desdibujados, y sus pantorrillas eran una masa pegajosa, que ella no podía explicarse cómo conseguía mantenerse compactada en ese intento de cuerpo.

Estaba de pie detrás de Harry, donde no la vio al entrar. La cadera huesuda, de tonos diferentes de piel, resaltaba en uno de los costados de la silla. Iba desnudo, y a medida que ascendía por el torso y pecho, su figura era más nítida, trozos de carne unida por costuras y quemaduras que dejaron relieves irregulares donde se juntaban, órganos expuestos en ciertas partes; tenía lo que parecía, a simple vista, un agujero viscoso donde iba el corazón, lleno de moscas que pretendían vivir allí y se quedaban atrapadas en el líquido que brotaba desde su interior, uno espeso y oscuro. Hermione escuchaba los aleteos de los insectos desde donde estaba. Se le revolvió el estómago.

Los brazos, con los que envolvía el cuello de Harry, eran trozos desiguales de carne, consumidos aquí y allá, y con más músculo en los lugares incorrectos, y las manos, con las que le acariciaba el pecho, le rozaba el cuello y le tocaba la cabeza para obligar a que lo mirase, tenían los tendones semidesgarrados por encima de la piel, teñida del negruzco de la putrefacción.

El cuello era puro hueso y una delgada tela traslúcida de piel, y la cabeza, tenía agujeros en donde iban las mejillas, labios negros y ahuecados, y los ojos brillaban plateados, pero a costa de hebras oscuras y rojizas que se extendían desde las cuencas, como hilos retorcidos que mantenían los globos oculares atados. El cabello, de un color pajizo, grueso y seco, le llegaba a los hombros.

Pero lo peor, sin duda alguna, era el _olor_.

Hermione no soportaba el olor a cuerpo en descomposición, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue lo que aprendió de los libros que había leído esa tarde.

Levantó la varita, apretó los párpados y rogó por ser capaz de tener de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

—¡ _Accio_ cuadro de quimera Draco!

Abrió los ojos y ocurrieron tres sucesos al mismo tiempo. El lienzo se separó del cabestre y voló hacia ella.

La quimera afirmó el agarre en torno al cuello de Harry, sus facciones deformadas adoptando maneras menos humanas y más animales, a la vez que canturreaba un "me hará daño, Harry, me hará daño" y le pasaba la lengua por el cuello a este.

Y Harry, _su_ Harry, el que fue su mejor amigo, el que venció al Lord Voldemort, el que se encerró en ese cuarto y trajo al mundo una quimera desde los sueños, en base a partes orgánicas y magia, la miró. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por una bruma, similar a una neblina negra, y en cuanto levantó la varita hacia ella, una sombra que salió de la boca de la 'cosa', le recorrió el brazo y alcanzó la punta del instrumento de madera.

Hermione supo entonces que no llegaría a tocar el lienzo. Aquel rayo verde era más veloz, la 'cosa' se reía y susurraba dulces palabras en el oído de Harry, que se acurrucaba y buscaba más de su tacto, y ella no tenía tiempo para explicarle por qué estaba _mal_ , a pesar de lo bien que debía sentirse.

"— _Dicen que no debes hacerlo por eso, dicen que nunca, nunca, debes traer a una quimera que se aparece en tus sueños._

— _¿Qué hacen las quimeras cuando llegan al mundo real?_

— _Oh, ¿qué_ _ **no**_ _hacen?"_

Ningún mago volvió a ver a Hermione Granger o a Harry Potter después de ese día. Unos meses más tarde, se extendería la leyenda urbana de una criatura que cazaba humanos, respaldada por una serie de crímenes en el mundo muggle, de personas que aparecían con partes del cuerpo faltante cada cierto tiempo.

Pero, _de nuevo_ , ¿qué importaba eso? Harry tenía a Draco, y este le recompensaba darle color, vida y _regalos_ , con un mundo de ensueño que nadie más podría entender.

"— _¿Pero sabes qué dicen también?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Dicen que, a veces, si lo dejas vivir aquí lo suficiente, será como cualquier otro, y tú nunca notarás la diferencia._

— _¿Eso no…significa que cualquiera puede ser una quimera de sueños?_

— _¿_ _ **Tú qué crees**_ _?"_


End file.
